Xeris
Xeris is from Australia and is a land boy turned merman and is classified as apart of the Southern Pod, but Xeris is also part of the Western Pod. Xeris in actuality belongs to the merpeople that belong to the mariana trench, also known as the Abyssal Pod. Personality Xeris is calm and has a wise personality he respects Mako and the Southern Pods. At times he speaks emotionless or cynically. Referring to others by their proper title instead of names. Preferring to keep to his own business and respecting theirs. Merman Powers Xeris possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after physical contact of water. He turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once his body is completely dry, he turns back into a human along with the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. As a merman, Xeris has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold his breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis Xeris has the ability to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye.With this power, the Xeris can levitate objects, hold an object in place, pull objects towards the user, push objects away from the user, and alter an object's directional course. Hydrokinesis Xeris posses the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate water in liquid state, levitate ice and a jelly-like substance, as well break ice, mold the water in an unlimited variety of shapes, and multiply water molecules, causing liquid to expand, creating even more water. With this ability, Xeris can mold the water in the air at will and take any form that he desires, whether it's simple water orbs, a miniature mermaid figurine, giant three-headed snake or a huge wave. He can control the water pressure, hardening water enough to be used as a knife strong enough to slice through solid rock. Aerokinesis Xeris also has the power to manipulate and control the wind and the air in their favor, from light winds to huge typhoons. Xeris can also levitate objects. This power can also be used to levitate people with the air, and it is unknown if he use this power to fly though he can use this to levitate. Hydro-Thermokinesis Xeris has the elemental power to heat and boil water and all things that contain water. With this power, Xeris can heat and boil water, from water molecules to human body. Pyrokinesis Xeris can create, control and manipulate fire in his favor. With this ability, Xeris can easily start, control and put out fires (even over water), if so desired. With this power, merpeople have a unlimited potential for controlling fire, and also can create fire balls, fire sculptures, cause huge fiery explosions; similar to the ability of molecular combustion. He is able to create a blast of fire out of his hands. Electrokinesis Xeris has the power to control and manipulate electricity. With this power, xeris also can conjure a lightning from the sky on any target and starting a fire. Xeris also can cause explosions in electronic devices that depends on electricity, like cellphones. His power has developed to his own bio-electrical source and shoot lightning out of his hands but it is weaker than real lightning. Gelidkinesis Xeris has the power to turn water and all things that contain water into a gelatin-like compound. Xeris also shows the ability to change water's viscosity (making jelly, and turn the water into a viscous compound). A user of Hydrokinesis can levitate this jelly-like substance also. Xeris can explode this jelly-like substance. If Xeris wants, the water will return to its normal state after a few seconds, but if he will not, the water will forever be gelatinous. Invisibility/ Invisibility Detection Xeris is capable of turning invisible and can wave his hand and is able to see invisible things. Ancient Merpeople Magic His powers also allow him to break certain spells or effects. Believing in what once took away can give back. He is capable of reversing the 50 moons event and potion, but requires the same power as the planetary alignment, which would require at least a whole pod of 30 mermaids without moon rings. He is capable of reversing the water dragon curse, requiring a person who has been affected by the curse and one who has lost their tail. To accomplish a mass spell like that and power he would need a storm inbued with the power of 12 moons, moon rings and the enegery of the dragon. It would give back their tails and powers, restoring a connection, but their powers would return at a slower rate then when they learned and mastered them, with only invisibility being capable. Water Tentacle First, Xeris uses his hydrokinetic power to form water in the shape of a tentacle. Next, he uses his hydro-thermokinetic and hydro- cryokinetic power to heat up and create thermal pressure from inside the water pillar, causing it to build up electricity. Lastly, he uses his gelidkinetic powers had created shape to control the water and formed a tentacle- in combination with the thermal structure inside it. He then molds these powers together giving it sentinet life and can order it to do anything he is also able to manipulate it just like water, even moulding it to take the form of animals. It is possible to store spells within the water tentacle so he could activate it a. It is capable of finding mermaids and even those who were once mermaids.Category:Mermaids Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists